Episode 37
Release the Beast: Dengar Unleashed!: is an episode of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout ''anime within the Rear Admiral Fights Saga. In this episode Rear Admiral Fights uses a machine to transform Dengar Dangerous into a werewolf. Summary At the beginning of the episode the Scoutlings are attacked by Rear Admiral Fights! Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Zippy Danger, and Saracho prove no match for Rear Admiral Fights' endless horde of skeletons. Rear Admiral Fights then unveils a machine that can turn people into werewolves! Rear Admiral Fights then explains that if he turns the group into werewolves they will become outcasts and hunted forever! Things are looking pear-shaped for the gang, but Dengar Dangerous arrives just in time to overload the machine because Rear Admiral Fights forgot to install a capacitor to easily avoid this situation. However, due to Rear Admiral Fights' trickery, Dengar was unable to clear the blast radius of the machine because he was attempting to eat his shirt. The explosion from the machine placed a terrible curse on Dengar! Now he would be turn into a werewolf, lose all reason, and forever be hated for his slightly more hairy appearance. After his sudden transformation, Dengar would go on a rampage throughout El Olden Matsubatsu Town, destroying all the antiques and fine china. Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and co. would then proceed to stop his rampage but would be unable to subdue Dengar's feral form (not out of fear of killing Dengar, they actually barely care about him, but rather because Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and co. are simply not strong enough to hurt Dengar in his current form). As Dengar's form proved too powerful for the Scoutlings to defeat, Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout decided that the only way to cure Dengar of his werewolf form was to hire a clown priest (a type of circus priest). After hiring a third-rate clown priest (cause let's face it Dengar isn't 'that''' important if the operation goes south) the Scoutlings tracked down Dengar. Preying on Dengar's fear of clowns, the Scoutlings manage to hold down Dengar until the clown priest restores Dengar's ability to reason. Here Dengar reveals that the clown priest can't remove his werewolf curse because he was already a werewolf prior to this episode's events! After some boring exposition about how Dengar got his curse the clown priest gives Dengar a magic spell that allows him to retain his mind while in his werewolf form. The episode ends with a still image of Rear Admiral Fights in the sky as the other Scoutlings walk off towards Matsubatsu Town talking about how they will make Rear Admiral Fights pay for what he has done. Trivia * Betty spends most of this episode crying over Dengar and trying to reason with his wild werewolf form despite being told early into the episode that Dengar is to far gone to be convinced to stop with words, much to the annoyance of the audience and the other characters. * Unlike some ''other ''better shows that would use this opportunity to make Dengar a better character, Dengar doesn't have any character development this episode and is exactly the same by the end Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes